Trahison is bittersweet
by Milankovitch0889
Summary: " Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me trahir, toi aussi ? " " Parce que je t'aime ! ". Post Raw 02/06/14. [ Dean/Emma, mention of Seth/Paige ]


** Après le Raw d'hier, je me devais d'écrire ce petit one shot ! **

** Je crois que je vais mettre du temps à m'en remettre de ce coup là :/**

** Bonne lecture à tous !**

** Aucune des personnages ne m'appartient !**

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un silence régnait dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Emma essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son livre pour penser à autre chose mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Jetant continuellement des regards à Dean, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, qui pourrait l'être après une telle trahison ? Mais elle le connaissait assez pour ne pas l'oppresser. C'était difficile, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état de son dos pour se rendre compte à quel point la trahison avait été violente et contrairement aux blessures physiques, elle était certaine que la blessure au niveau de son cœur serait bien plus difficile à cicatriser. Mais que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait traverser Dean. Lui, Seth et Roman étaient plus que des amis, des collègues, ils étaient des frères. Ambrose n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille et la seule fois où il s'était ouvert sur la question à la jeune femme, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait trouvé sa famille chez ses deux garçons ! Que Roman, Seth, Paige, Bayley et elle, étaient sa famille désormais. Et maintenant, cette famille était brisée pour des raisons qui leur échappaient à tous. L'australienne n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre d'hôtel que Paige partageait avec Seth mais vu comment la jolie brune l'avait laissé à la fin du show, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Seth. Elle s'attendait d'ailleurs à voir Paige débarquer dans la soirée, à moins que l'anglaise n'ait mis Rollins dehors.

Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui préoccupait Emma, c'était le calme de Dean. Après six mois de relation, la jeune femme commençait à cerner le jeune homme. Il restait un mystère la plupart du temps – et c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui – mais elle savait que ce calme était inhabituel pour lui. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la chambre et Emma hésitait à briser ce silence. Des milliers de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'osait pas les poser.

" Est-ce que tu pourrais me mettre de la pommade sur mes plaies ? Le médecin m'a dit d'en appliquer plusieurs fois par jour ? " demanda-t-il en lui tendant le tube. La jeune femme faillit sursauter en entendant sa voix. Une voix monotone qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre.

Prenant le tube, elle hocha la tête et se redressa pour se mettre en position. Glissant la pommade sur ses doigts, elle hésita alors qu'elle voyait clairement les marques des coups de chaise portés par Seth. Le plus délicatement possible, elle s'efforça de recouvrir toutes les parties du dos qui semblaient avoir été touché, ce qui veut dire presque tout. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue du brun.

" Tu sais que je suis là, hein ? Si tu as besoin…" murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit immédiatement de la tension au niveau de ses épaules et la jeune femme commença à regretter d'avoir parlé. Déglutissant, elle fixait l'arrière du crâne, imaginant aisément l'expression du visage de son petit ami.

" C'est vrai ? "Le doute dans sa voix lui faisait mal mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas ce soir. Emma baissa les yeux et resta silencieuse, cherchant ses mots avec soin.

" Je sais que c'est dur, je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mais je sais que c'est dur, Dean ! " commença-t-elle avec hésitation. Elle voulait qu'il réagisse mais elle n'avait pas envie de subir son courroux. Elle le vit secouer la tête et l'australienne hésita à poursuivre. " Mais ce n'est pas parce que Seth a fait ça que…"

" Ne prononce plus ce prénom ! Plus jamais ! " s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence tout en se relevant brusquement. Surprise par ce geste, Emma déglutit, ne quittant pas des yeux Dean.

Ce dernier semblait faire tout son possible pour se contenir, elle le voyait, elle le sentait… Elle avait souvent vu Dean dans ce genre de situation, principalement lorsqu'il était jaloux. Mais là, c'était un autre degré, quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple petite crise dans un couple. C'était une fissure dans une famille, dans leur famille.

" Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me trahir, toi aussi ? Ou Roman ? Et Paige, qu'est ce qu'elle va faire ? Rester avec ce… cette pourriture ? " Emma détestait le voir comme ça, détestait se sentir aussi impuissant devant la détresse de son petit ami. Elle n'avait la réponse à aucune de ses questions sauf la première. Se redressant, elle s'avança vers lui et avec autorité lui attrapa les mains.

" Je t'interdis de penser que je te trahirais…" le réprimanda-t-elle. Elle cherchait un contact visuel mais Dean faisait son possible pour l'éviter.

"Et pourquoi je te croirais ? Hier encore, nous étions unis ! Nous avions enfin vaincu Evolution, nous avons fêté notre victoire ensemble et pour en arriver à quoi ? A cet incroyable bordel… " Se dégageant de la poigne d'Emma, il s'éloigna sous le regard de celle-ci. " Parce que je t'aime ! "

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux alors que la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, parce qu'elle avait peur de faire fuir Dean en lui disant. Il avait beau avoir décidé de donner une chance à leur histoire, elle savait qu'il était encore mal à l'aise quand au fait d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Emma s'était jurée d'attendre qu'il lui dise pour le lui dire en retour, pour être certaine de ne pas l'effrayer mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser glisser ces trois mots. Prise par l'émotion, par la situation, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière désormais. Dean s'était arrêté, dos à elle. Incapable de bouger, elle baissa la tête alors qu'elle le vit se retourner.

" Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? " Sa voix est redevenue grave, comme d'habitude. Relevant la tête, essayant de faire preuve de fierté, elle prit une longue inspiration. " Je t'aime Dean ! Et je ne te trahirais jamais…"

Sa voix était posée, plutôt calme pour une telle situation. La jeune femme sait que le timing est mauvais, que ce n'était pas le moment de mettre ça sur le tapis, pas ce soir. " Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Pas ce soir, pas après… Tout ça ! " finit-il par dire.

Emma baissa la tête, se maudissant de ne pas avoir réussi à rester maîtresse de ses émotions, d'avoir laissé sa langue déraper, d'avoir compliqué un peu plus la situation alors qu'elle ne voulait que l'apaiser. S'attendant à entendre la porte de leur chambre claquer, elle fût surprise de sentir sa main sur sa joue, la relevant. Croisant son regard, elle sentit son cœur se briser en voyant l'expression de son regard. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi désemparé, aussi brisé… A cet instant, il n'y avait aucune trace de colère, du Dean Ambrose que tout le monde connaissait. Non, c'était un homme meurtri, blessé dans ses sentiments et perdu.

" Je… Je ne peux pas ! " dit-il et Emma l'arrêta. Lui offrant un léger sourire, elle secoua la tête. " Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas ! "

Qui aurait le cœur de lui en vouloir dans une telle situation ? Et Emma sentit les larmes monter lorsqu'elle vit une larme couler le long de la joue gauche de Dean. A première vue, ce dernier ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte et ça ne rendait la scène que plus triste. Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Emma lui essuya avec son pouce alors qu'une autre coula de l'autre côté. Complètement paralysé, Dean ne bougeait pas se contentant de caresser la joue de la blonde. Et alors qu'elle finit par le prendre dans les bras, il éclata en sanglots. Emma ne savait pas du tout comment elle était sensée réagir. Voir Dean si _humain_, c'était une première. Lui qui faisait tout son possible habituellement pour intérioriser ses émotions se laissait aller et une part d'Emma était soulagée. Soulagée de voir que son petit ami se permette de craquer devant elle et ça, c'était pour Emma la plus belle preuve d'amour que pouvait lui faire Dean.

* * *

**MILANKOVITCH0889**


End file.
